baldursgatefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Historia Dambrath
Historia Dambrath - to jedna z książek w grze. Opis w grze Naród Dambrath wyłonił się z barbarzyńskiego królestwa prawie pięćset lat temu w wyniku potężnego przymierza pomiędzy kapłanką Loviatar i mrocznym elfem z miasta T'lindhet. W roku 211 KD cztery barbarzyńskie plemiona, uciekające przed zagładą swych stron rodzinnych z rąk ludów tworzących królestwa Unther i Mulhorand, dotarły do Dambrath, gdzie odkryły wybrzeże pełne tańczących delfinów oraz równiny porośnięte wysoką trawą. Wędrowali od Ścian Halruai na wschód, aż do teraźniejszych granic Estagundu i wkrótce zaczęto ich nazywać Arkaiunami – synami wiatru. W 545 roku wg KD na czele plemion stanął wielki wódz – Reinhar. Barbarzyńcy szybko zniewolili niziołków z Luiren, zrównali z ziemią kilka nadmorskich miast Durparu i opanowali Estagund. A potem Reinhar zwrócił swą uwagę na Halruai. Armia czterdziestu tysięcy jeźdźców i flota pięćdziesięciu statków przeprowadziła świetnie zaplanowany atak. Reinhar zdołał przekroczyć Ściany Halruai i zająć miasta Mithel, Galdel oraz Zalsuu, jednakże magiczne moce mieszkańców okazały się wystarczające, by go zatrzymać. Reinhar został w końcu pokonany w wielkiej bitwie pod Sulaziir przez arcymaga Mycontila i jego oddział czarodziejów. Syn Reinhara, Reinhar II, przejął dowództwo nad armią i rozpoczął dwumiesięczny odwrót. Powrócił jedynie z tysiącem wojowników i żadnym szamanem. Reinhar II okazał się jednakże tak znakomitym wodzem pokonanych, jakim jego ojciec był podczas wojen. Zjednoczył swe siły, ściągając wszystkie oddziały, wiedział bowiem, że pokonani staną się gratką dla najeźdźców i potworów. Dzięki temu jego lud mógł się bezpiecznie rozwijać. Kiedy w r. 802 KD królem został Reinhar IX, Arkaiunowie byli grubi i leniwi. Reinhar IX lub Reinhar Głupiec, jak go często zwą, zmusił swój lud do zdobycia więcej złota, dzięki któremu mógłby rozpocząć kampanie wojskowe. Rozkazał wydobywać z Gór Gnollowej Straży srebro i elektrum, jednakże, zanim jego plany ekspansji weszły w życie, górnicy natrafili na mroczne elfy z T'lindher. Zagniewane elfy przeprowadziły liczne najazdy na fortece Arkaiunów. Wystarczyła im jedna noc, by zniszczyć wszystkie wioski, a po najeźdźcach nie pozostał nawet ślad. Reinhar IX popełnił kolejny błąd, rozkazując w odwecie zaatakować elfy. Wysłanym oddziałom Arkaiunów udało się dostać do miasta mrocznych elfów, co tylko zjednoczyło zwykle chaotycznych mieszkańców Podmroku. Po raz pierwszy wróg spotkał się z pełną potęgą miasta mrocznych elfów. Bitwa szybko przeniosła się na powierzchnię. Żołnierze Reinhara zostali niemal wycięci w pień, pozostawiając swego wodza jedynie z garstką wojowników. To jednak nie wystarczyło elfom, które zapragnęły całkowicie zniewolić mieszkańców powierzchni. Arkaiunowie bronili się mężnie; wojna trwała przez trzy dekady i obie strony kosztowała wiele krwi. W końcu mroczne elfy otoczyły siły Arkaiunów w Malduir. Pozbawieni nadziei obrońcy pogodzili się już ze swoim losem, kiedy na scenie pojawiła się grupa półelfów-pielgrzymów. Arcykapłanka, Cathyr Shintar, zaoferowała pomoc w obronie miasta, a Reinhar zgodził się na nią, uznając to za znak bogów. I tak oto w niemal każdym oddziale znalazła się kapłanka. Nie minęło dziesięć dni, a elfy zaatakowały. Kapłanki rzeczywiście okazały się niezwykle pomocne, ale przyszły w sukurs oblegającym, a nie garnizonowi. Każda z nich zwróciła się przeciw obrońcom, a Cathyr własnoręcznie zabiła Reinhara. Najeźdźcy byli niezwykle osłabieni wojną i tylko obecność kapłanek pozwoliła im zwyciężyć. Cathyr zdała sobie sprawę z niezwykłej przewagi, jaką uzyskała i korzystając z niej, zawarła układ, który uznały nawet niezwykle podejrzliwe mroczne elfy. Jej kapłanki miały rządzić krainą, zapewniając w zamian elfom dostęp do powierzchni, w celu zdobycia broni, niewolników i zaopatrzenia. Bezczelna oferta mieszkańców powierzchni zachwyciła mroczne elfy. Reinhar nie żył, więc zniewaga została pomszczona, a po trzydziestu latach wojny elfy nie były zbyt zainteresowane Dambrath. Chciały jednak zniewolić najsilniejszych mężczyzn, na co Cathyr od razu się zgodziła, uznając, że mogą oni zagrozić również jej władzy. Cathyr rządziła przez dwieście pięć lat. Wypełniła swą obietnicę i uczyniła Dambrath – „Naród Cierpienia” – bastionem zła. Za jej panowania oddanych Loviatar były tysiące, a wiara we Władców Bestii, którą wyznawali uprzedni mieszkańcy tych ziem, niemal zanikła. Na szczęście wielu Arkaiunom udało się uciec władczyni i dotrzeć do Swagdar, gdzie powrócili do niemal zapomnianego życia nomadów. Kapłanki Loviatar utrzymywały dobre stosunki z mrocznymi elfami, często biorąc ich sobie za mężów i płodząc mroczne półelfy, później nazwane Crintri lub szlachetni. Większość z nich również została kapłankami Loviatar, a część magami. Urośli oni w potęgę, dobrze poznając te ziemie dzięki Shebali – „poniżonym”, jak nazywano teraz Arkaiunów. Stolicę Dambrath zbudowano po śmierci Cathyr i – chcąc oddać cześć wielkiej władczyni – nazwano jej imieniem. Najwyższą kapłankę zabiła jej córka, Filina, którą zmęczyło czekanie na odejście matki. Filina rządziła jednak tylko pięć lat – jej córka, Cathakay, zdobyła władzę w podobny sposób, co ona. Z kolei panowanie Cathakay trwało pięćdziesiąt cztery lata; zginęła ona dopiero podczas walki ze złotym smokiem. Cathakay umarła bezdzietnie, więc na tronie zasiadła jej bratanica – Melanith. Nowa władczyni stanęła przed problemem rosnącej populacji i niepokojów wśród mężczyzn, pragnących odzyskania dawnego prestiżu. Melanith nie przywróciła im straconego statusu, a jedynie wykorzystała. Obawiając się wzrastającej potęgi Mulhorand i Unther, zdecydowała, że tak przyziemnymi obowiązkami, jak obrona królestwa winni zajmować się mężczyźni. Melanith jako pierwsza nadała mężczyźnie tytuł dowódcy wojsk. Małżonkiem królowej został Sadalar, będący Crintri. Jego rządy jako dowódcy wojsk można by scharakteryzować jako czasy przekupstwa i korupcji. Jednakże to właśnie on przyczynił się do odzyskania pewnych przywilejów przez Arkaiunów. Kiedy rządy Melanith dobiegły końca, Shebali byli traktowani tylko jako obywatele gorszej kategorii, nie zaś niewolnicy. Za panowania Melanith mężczyźni zyskali nieco na znaczeniu, królowa jednak postarała się o umocnienie rozróżnienia między płciami. Władcami Dambarth przez ponad dwa stulecia były kobiety nie z powodu kompetencji, tylko płci. A to właśnie Melanith wydała dekret stwierdzający, iż mężczyźni mogą mieć władzę jedynie nad innymi mężczyznami. To spowodowało powrót rządów kobiet, co było typowe dla wyznawców Loviatar. Wielu najdzielniejszych i najwspanialszych mężczyzn w królestwie zginęło podczas wojen z Estagundem, Durparem, bandyckimi plemionami Veldornu oraz gnollami, które powróciły do Gór Gnollowej Straży. Niektórzy z nich walczyli nawet u boku mrocznych elfów podczas bitwy o Aventine, miasto svirfneblinów. Gnomy zostały zniszczone, ale wraz z nimi odeszli również Shebali. Mroczne elfy i Crintri przetrwali niemal bez szwanku. W nagrodę wielu mrocznych elfów płci męskiej pojawiło się wśród Crintri, by rozmnożyć tę rasę. Melanith również wyszła za mrocznego elfa, który miał zastąpić zabitego podczas konfliktu Sadalara. Był nim Nym Inthigg, ojciec trojga córek i syna. Mniej więcej właśnie wtedy Melanith rozpoczęła politykę izolacji, która do dziś przyświeca Dambrath. Melanith rządziła przez sto pięćdziesiąt sześć lat, a jej córka – Ausitil – przez sto dwadzieścia pięć. Teraz królową Dambrath jest Yenandra, nosząca przydomek „Królowa Piratów”, gdyż, żeglując na południe i plądrując wszystko po drodze, dotarła aż do Zakhary. Yenandra rządzi od siedemdziesięciu jeden lat i dopiero teraz pojawiają się u niej pierwsze oznaki starości. Ma trzy córki – Luatharyn, Meltruil i Hasafir. Jest dość popularna, szczególnie wśród Crintri, ale powszechnie wiadomo, że w Dambrath dzieci królowych nie potrafią cierpliwie czekać na swoją kolej. Występowanie *Baldur's Gate (gra) *Baldur’s Gate: Opowieści z Wybrzeża Mieczy *Baldur's Gate: Enhanced Edition *Baldur's Gate II: Cienie Amn (gra) *Baldur's Gate II: Tron Bhaala (gra) *Baldur's Gate II: Enhanced Edition en:History of Dambrath Kategoria:Książki